


You won't break

by originalPseudonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck, Valentine's Day, Yeah I wrote a valentines day fic fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is hard, and nobody understands.</p><p>Especially if you're in love with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't break

Valentine’s Day.

Any mention of it would have made you gag, in previous years. This time around, though, there’s been an unexpected development. A development by the name of Terezi Pyrope.

She’s been causing you a lot of problems, lately. Mostly because you’re kind of in love with her. It’s really shitty.

But, it isn’t just recently that she’s been a thorn in your side. Even before you came to accept the extent of your feelings (shitty, shitty feelings) for her, she’s been causing you all kinds of anxiety.

She’s been an issue since primary school, where you met one fateful day on the jungle gym. She had accidently kicked you in the face, and you tackled her immediately afterward. She ended up with a sprained wrist. No one was particularly happy with you. She was blind, sure, but how were you supposed to know what that meant?

You got in a load of trouble, and your mom was unbelievably pissed. But not at you, or even at Terezi. She was pissed at Terezi’s mom, who had called your mom to let her know the extent of your wrongdoings, even after the school had already filled your mom in on all the details.

Your moms hating each other kind of killed any chance at early reconciliation, not that the chances were too high to begin with. You cringe to think of it now, but you were determined from then on out to make Terezi’s life a living hell. This, of course, backfired phenomenally, and you ended up having nightmares featuring her menacing cackle.  Not that you would admit that to anyone, ever.

Things continued on like that, with you two harassing each other to no end. Eventually, there was an unspoken understanding between you two, that it was the natural order of things. You were loud, Terezi was louder, until you both were at each other’s throats. Sometimes literally.

Then, middle school came into the picture.

You abandoned your bold behavior without even realizing it – you just sort of shrunk into yourself. There was no particular reason for it, you just stopped yelling at people just because you wanted to, and you stopped picking fights for the purpose of picking fights. You still _wanted_ to pick fights, of course, but it was probably good that you stopped.

Terezi no longer antagonized you, because you no longer antagonized her. You weren’t friends by a long shot, but you left each other alone. Occasionally though she would shoot you looks that almost seemed _sympathetic_ , of all things, which you got really good at ignoring. The important thing is that neither of you got suspended in the three years you both attended, which was miraculous in itself.

When you got stuck in four of her classes in the second year of high school, you began to warm up to the idea of not completely hating her. There have been weirder beginnings to a future friendship than a kick to the face, you were sure. So, you cautiously made small talk until you came to the conclusion, that maybe, just maybe, she isn’t _that_ bad. One day you found out that she plays Dungeons and Dragons, and your mind was made up.

Your mutual antagonism picked back up again, but that was fine by you. It was all part of the fun.

See, it was never really your plan to become best friends with Terezi Pyrope. But, you are glad it happened. Or, at least you _were_ glad.

You’re not sure if you’re still all that glad, because it was during your final year of high school that you realized that you had a slight problem. You found that you kind of like her a little too much. You panicked and let the feeling sit, which was, in hindsight, a _really_ bad idea.

You just couldn’t help it. She doesn’t treat you like shit (ok, she does, but not in a _bad_ way or anything), and also, you think that she’s really…not lame.

Yeah.

And then she spent that whole summer with you (most fun you’ve ever had), applied to the same college that you did (she assured you it was pure coincidence), and became your roommate (not so much of a coincidence). The deal was pretty much sealed, and there was nothing you could do about it. It was hopeless.

So here you are, completely ruined. You doubt that she feels the same way, but you figure if you don’t tell her, you’ll have a nervous breakdown. So, with Terezi currently clinging to your arm and laughing at something you said, and with Valentine’s Day approaching at an alarming pace, you decided it’s now or never. You open your mouth…

…and promptly close it.

Maybe later.

* * *

 

You’re buying flowers.

You must hate yourself. That’s the only explanation that you can draw from this.

The clerk eyes you oddly, because the redness of the roses and the date on the calendar makes your intentions obvious enough. You glare at him. You didn’t come here to be judged. You’re already judging yourself enough, anyway.

Somewhere along the line, you decided that a simple confession wasn’t enough. If you’re going to embarrass yourself, you’re going to do it thoroughly, because you’re all about extremes.

You throw your cash at him, and he sighs. You roll your eyes. You do not have time for this guy.

When you have the bunch of flowers safely tucked under your arm, you leave the store in a rush, fishing your keys out of your pocket.

You debate in your truck for a few minutes whether or not you want to buy candy, but you figure that your choices are a box of chocolates or candy hearts, and neither of those things should sound appealing to anyone. But maybe Terezi likes candy hearts? She’s always been weird. Ugh, maybe you shouldn’t do this.

Who are you kidding? Of course you should.

You shake your head and take a few measured breaths. You can do this. You turn the ignition and somehow manage to not have a heart attack. This is why you don’t think about things.

You head in the direction of the dorm that you share with Terezi. The only thing preventing your hands from shaking is the death grip you have on the steering wheel. You try not to think of all the things that could go wrong, and fail miserably.

You’re so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you almost run right into the car that decided to screech to a halt in front of you. You curse and slam on the breaks and horn simultaneously. God dammit, you need to get your act together.

You do have an entire speech planned, and despite everything, you think it’s a killer. It gets the point across without making you sound too pathetic. It’s so good that you almost feel stupid for being as nervous as you are. In fact, it’s so good that even if she doesn’t like you at all, she’ll just have to drop everything and ask you to marry her, probably.

But, you’re still nervous. You know that she likes girls, that isn’t the issue. You just don’t want to somehow fuck up and ruin your friendship with her. You still have to room with her, after all. Also, it’d be really shitty in general for Terezi to hate you again. You are a grown-ass adult, and for some reason you can’t stand the thought of having to deal without her.

So, when you make it to your building and up to your floor, you hesitate in the elevator. You don’t get long, however, because the doors start to close again. You hop out sideways, successfully avoiding death via elevator. Although it wouldn’t be too terrible to die right now, that’d be a really shitty way to go.

You stick your hands in your pockets in search of your key. When you realize that it’s not there, your jaw ticks, because you always do this to yourself. You really should’ve listened to Terezi and bought a key ring.

You shuffle around on your feet outside the door, considering throwing the roses out the window. You eventually just bang your head on the door instead of knocking, defeated. You hear movement from inside.

 “Who is it?” Terezi asks, without opening the door.

“It’s me,” you say. You are glad that she’s finally starting to listen to you about the dangers of a blind women opening a door, well, blindly. You don’t need her getting killed by some psychopath, or anything.

You hear the lock click and she’s already shaking her head by the time the door is open. You hide the roses behind your back, as if keeping them out of sight will prevent her from using her freaky smelling superpowers.

“Vriska,” she scolds, “Do I need to staple your key to your chest? Because I can do that, if you want.” She ruins it by smiling.

“Sorry,” you say without any fanfare, and her eyebrows shoot up on her forehead. Shit, now she knows something’s up. You adjust the flowers behind your back.

“What’s wrong, Vriska?” she asks, her smile slowly growing more predatory. That’s it, you’re done for.

“I, uh, nothing.” You try to slip past her, but she leans into you and traps you in the doorway with her. The flowers get crushed between you and the door frame.

“Move,” you huff, wishing you could ignore her proximity.

“Not until you tell me what you’re up to!” she says gleefully. You ty to pry yourself out of her trap. After a moment, she sniffs audibly.

“Why do you smell like flowers?”

“I don’t,” you say, finally stumbling backwards. The plastic sleeve holding the roses makes a crinkling sound.  You glance down the hallway. Maybe if you run away now, she won’t be able to catch you. You can move to Canada, or something.

She steps out into the hall with you. “What do you have in your hands?” she asks, tilting her head up at you.

“Uh,” you say. You had a speech, dammit. What was the speech?

You shove the flowers out at her. She juggles with them before she gets them in a grip, and the feels one of the petals. She frowns.

“Flowers?” she says, confused. You want to sink into the ground.

You don’t say anything. Neither does she. Silence stretches.

“I like you,” you say in a rush. When she doesn’t say anything, you add, “a lot.”

So much for your speech.

She stares at you, milky white eyes visible from behind her glasses. You scratch at one of your arms. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to you.

After a long moment, she huffs out an amused breath. You freeze, waiting for her to laugh at you. Maybe you'll have to move to Canada after all.

Instead of laughing at you, she steps forward. She lifts up on her toes, and kisses you on your cheek. 

“I like you too,” she says, softly. Then she looks at you, expectantly.

You recover slightly.

“Sweet,” you say, after a moment. She groans and smacks you with the roses. Yeah, those things are pretty much ruined.

“You’re so lame, Serket,” she says, but she’s smiling. She waits for a reply, but you’re still trying to catch up. She shakes her head and flashes a grin before spinning on her feet and walking back into your dorm. You stare after her.

Well, that could’ve gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Valentine's Day themed fanfiction, the apocalypse must be coming.
> 
> (real talk I love candy hearts)


End file.
